En Planeación
by Verit0 G.kl
Summary: ONESHOT: A veces no todas las cosas son como creemos. Hermione tiene hacer una misión en donde será la cazadora casada, sin que ella sepa.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, en general nada de esto me pertenece, solo la idea. Todo es de la rubia inglesa.

* * *

****

**En Planeación**

No lo resistía mas…

Escuchaba los sonidos provenientes de todas partes y el miedo cada vez se acumulaba mas y mas. Era la mayor estupidez que había hecho, definitivamente ahora lo tenia claro.

Caminaba con precaución para no encontrarse alguna sorpresa en el camino y también para encontrar el dichoso motivo por el cual estaba ahí. Ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, no entiende como acepto. Todos disfrutando del calido castillo en estos momentos mientras ella se entumía ahí fuera. Eso no lo podía soportar, había sido una estupida, seguramente en estos momentos todos se deben estar riendo de ella, divirtiéndose a su costa con cosas como 'pero que presuntuosa es Hermione Granger' o 'todo para ser la consentida del profesor'. _¡y no es así! _Pensó frustrada. Seguía caminado lentamente, sola, o quizás no. Quizás con que criaturas se encontraba en estos momentos, rodeándola, esperando el momento adecuando para atacar. _¿si es prohibido…por que diablos me mandaron aquí? No se supone que esto es un trabajo que normalmente se le designa a los hombres?_ Pero quizás su suerte nunca la había acompañado.

Faltaban pocos días para las vacaciones, pocos días para navidad. El clima era malísimo, tenia mucho frió, y a parte la angustia de no poder disfrutar la calida sensación que estos días tienen, claramente, dentro del castillo. Mira el pequeño mapa que le habían dado, solo tenia la dirección de una cueva y las salidas de aquel bosque. ¿_Para que quiero una cueva? Deberían poner donde se encuentra esa maldita planta_. Mira el cielo, preguntándose cuanto tiempo había pasado, quizás una hora, quizás dos, quizás había estado vagando por ahí toda la noche, no sabia pero no podía negar que le preocupaba. Que acaso nadie se preocupaba por ella… nadie la busca, esta sola en esto, y sola se metió.

"Flash back"

El profesor Snape hablaba a toda la clase con su voz melosa, sin embargo, Hermione no prestaba mucha atención. Era raro, si, pero la noche anterior no había dormido nada. Eso si que no era raro, ya que se lo pasaba estudiando y esa noche se quedo leyendo un libro interesantísimo, tenia conciencia que era tarde pero no parecía muy preocupada por eso, hasta que escucho es reloj marcar las cinco. Cierra el libro de golpe y se va a su cuarto a intentar dormir lo poco que quedaba. No contaba con que ese día sus compañeras de cuarto se levantarían mas temprano y armarían un alboroto, quizás quien sabe por que. En conclusión, no la dejaron dormir casi nada.

Mientras veía a todos anotar algo en sus pergaminos ella se contentaba con dar cabezazos de vez en cuando a la mesa. A todo eso había que agregar que Harry y Ron no paraban de susurrar y hablarse entre ellos, y había que tener en cuenta que ella se encontraba al medio de ambos. Al terminar la clase la invadió una tremenda angustia, no había escuchado nada, y cada ves que intentaba despertarse sus dos amigos no paraban de hablar y ella no tenia ánimos de callarlos.

- señorita Granger, supongo que sabe que hacer no? - la castaña noto un tono molestoso en su la voz del profesor.

- err… si profesor, si

- me parece muy bien, va a ser complicado no?, espero que sus capacidades no le fallen - dice con sonrisa burlona y se aleja dejando a Hermione con una incertidumbre. Lo que ella no sabia era que Snape la vio todo el rato distraída y sabía que no había prestado atención a la clase, así que todo lo que dijo lo izo para molestarla.

Hermione se acerca a sus amigos con la intención de preguntar de que se había tratado la clase y cual era la tarea.

- hey chicos…este bueno, ustedes saben que trabajo nos designo Snape? - pregunto apenada

- que? Pero Hermione que acaso no escuchaste? - dice gracioso Harry

- uuu wow, que es eso Herms… bueno yo me voy - agrega Ron alejándose de sus amigos

- Harry… me puedes decir que paso?

- pe...pero…, de verdad no escuchaste nada?...con razón…

- con razón que?

-con razón Snape me entrego esto a mi - explica sacando de su bolso un pergamino doblado - y no me lo dio muy amablemente. Tiene que a verse dado cuanta que estabas distraída - le entrega el pergamino

- y que es esto?

- por favor Hermione! Como no vas a saber… si tu misma aceptaste

- acepte que? No me digas… o por Dios! Que hice Harry…?

- este bueno, me sorprendí cuando aceptaste…ahora entiendo el por que lo hiciste, no sabias nada! - dice burlándose, y cuando ve la cara que coloca Hermione decide seguir explicando - el profesor estaba hablando sobre plantas extrañas, y nos explico que en algún lugar del bosque prohibido se encontraba una que tenia la capacidad de sacar los deseos reprimidos de las personas al respirar su polen. Nos pregunto también que si alguien se arriesgaría a buscarla esta noche y ahí fue cuando tu babuseaste algo y el profesor te pregunto si tu querías. Lo único que dijiste fue 'si..si…'

Hermione que había estado escuchando todo atenta, no puedo evitar ponerse de todos los colores, quedándose pálida. Tenia que ir esta noche al bosque prohibido sola! A buscar quien sabe que planta!

- no, pero como yo iba a aceptar eso… es imposible, es una broma no?

- por supuesto que no!

- y ustedes no hicieron nada para evitarlo?

- y que querías que hiciéramos, que dijera 'profesor, Hermione no puede ir yo me ofrezco?'… ni loco

- pero Harry! Te das cuenta? - tira un gruñido - como voy hacer esto si no se nada de nada, ni se que planta es

- bueno todo eso sale en los pergaminos que te acabo de entregar. Lo siento Herm, pensaba que sabia lo que hacías, como siempre. Bueno lo mejor será que duermas, te espera una larga noche - dice al final Harry y se va.

La castaña se quedo en la mitad del pasillo pensativa, contemplando los pergaminos, decidió ir a dormir un poco, Harry tenia razón. Después iría a sacar información a la biblioteca sobre esa 'extraña planta' y podría prepararse para esa noche.

"fin flash back"

Y eso había sido por su distracción, por no prestar atención a la clase. Pero por mas que intentaba recordar en que momento había aceptado, no lograba conseguirlo, en ningún momento Snape le hablo, de no ser a final de la clase. Suspiro…, lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era seguir buscando. Después de un rato de búsqueda decidió sentarse en una roca que había, estaba cansada ya. Había leído sobre la planta, Snape le habían entregando entre esos pergaminos, el nombre, un dibujo y el mapa. En la biblioteca leyó que solo crece una por sector, y la verdad no sabia a que se refería eso. _Quiere decir con sector a que? Al bosque prohibido? Que hay una sola en todo el bosque? O no…? _También había leído que la persona que encuentra una tiene que mantener su nariz apartada de ella si no quiere salir infectada. Aunque el polvo de esta no era letal, solo duraba un par de horas y una vez por persona. El efecto concreto que tenía era que quitaba los miedos y permitía a la persona hacer una acción deseada, algo que siempre ha deseado y no se atreve. Vio que era una planta que llamaba la atención, no era pequeña, era como una flor con tallo largo y grueso, estaba formada por muchos pétalos envueltos que cuando captan movimientos y calor forman un circulo pequeño por donde sale el polen. Así que…no debía ser difícil de ver! Y hasta el momento no veía nada, decide seguir caminando. Una ráfaga de viento frió la congela, como desearía estar en el castillo en estos momentos, aunque lo que tuviera que ver no fuera muy agradable.

Cuando estaba en la sala común leyendo, escucha como Ron le pregunta a Harry que harían esta noche, ya que era viernes. El moreno le había respondido que ya tenia planes para esa noche, y no era precisamente con el. Le dijo que tenía una cita. Hermione cuando escucho esto se sintió muy mal. Esa noche ella se encontraba congelada y asustada mientas que el chico de sus sueños tiene una cita con otra chica. Harry se había vuelto muy popular para las chicas. Muchas en el castillo soñaban con el, entre esas una castaña. La cosa era que el nunca le había dado importancia a eso, después de su ruptura con Ginny no había tenido a nadie mas, solo se preocupaba por sus estudios y de vivir normal, aunque eso no era normal, ya que si lo fuera aprovecharía de divertirse con quien fuera. Pero el era muy tímido, pocas veces podía hablarle a una chica linda, y casi nunca podía enfrentarse a una fan. Y resulta que ahora tiene una cita y ella no sabe con quien. De a poco se empieza a sentir triste, todos tenían una vida amorosa, menos ella. Ningún chico en el castillo ponía los ojos en ella, y menos lo iba a ser Harry. No podía estar así en un momento como este, tenia que concentrase en la planta, solo en eso. Pero la imagen de Harry sonriéndole a otra chica la perturbaba. Agotada y frustrada comienza a correr, no quería ver imágenes de nada, pensaba que corriendo lo iba a dejar todo atrás, pero no era así. Tropieza con una rama y cae al suelo, no hace ningún esfuerzo por levantarse, solo quería estar tranquila sin pensar en nada. Lentamente le empiezan a caer lágrimas, pero ella no quería llorar. Se limpia y mira hacia otro lado, y lo ve. Ve la maldita planta causante de su sufrimiento esa noche, se reincorpora rápidamente y se acerca a ella, teniendo cuidado de no exponerse mucho. La mira, era muy linda, de verdad tenia que cortar eso? Había leído que salían en la misma parte después, pero se demoraba años en crecer.

Saca una bolsa especial que traía y la envuelve, toma el tallo entre sus manos y lo corta lo mas abajo que puede. Amarra la bolsa y la lleva hasta su rostro para contemplarla, tenia que tener cuidado, ya que seguía funcionado aunque estuviera cortada. Escucha un ruido, uno tras otro, se da vuelta mirando hacia todas partes pero no encuentra nada. El ruido se hace mas persistente, era como si estuvieran tirando piedras, muchas piedras. Saca el mapa e intenta encontrar una salida rápida, el punto indicaba que de lo que ella se encontraba mas cerca, era de la cueva. Comienza a caminar rápidamente sin rumbo. El gruñido de una animal la asusta, escucha pasos cerca de ella. Instintivamente comienza a correr hacia la cueva. No podía tener mas mala suerte. Al cabo de nos segundo se da cuanta que si podía, había comenzado a llover fuertemente, era oficial, iría a la cueva. Cuando entra era como si todo si hubiera calmado, excepto la lluvia que seguía igual, gracias al la luz que desprendía su varita pudo ver que en la cueva no había nada peligroso. Decide quedarse ahí hasta que pare un poco la lluvia. Estaba en eso cuando escucha pasos, se asusta. Agarra su varita firmemente, cuando ve la silueta de una persona en la entrada.

- qui --quien es? - pregunta miedosa. No obtiene respuesta, solo se sigue acercando mas y mas - le advierto que si no me dice quien es va a salir lastimado - nada - quien es!? - Grita desesperada, y la sombra se aproxima rápidamente a ella tomándola por la muñeca. La castaña se tranquiliza al ver quien es.

- tranquila Hermione, soy yo…, no hay problema cierto? - pregunta Harry preocupado

- oh Harry, que bueno que estés aquí - dice abrazándolo - estaba muy asustada

- este… si bueno… ya era tarde, estábamos preocupados por ti - dice soltándose

- gracias

- y encontraste tu planta?

- si! Me costo, no sabes cuanto pero aquí la tengo - agrega mostrándosela

-wow! Es muy linda, puedo tomarla?

- claro - acepta entregándosela

- hasta que la tienes, para que querrá Snape esto?

- quizás… solo para fastidiar y no hacer el trabajo sucio él

- pues dile que no la encontraste…

- no puedo hacer eso… no serviría de nada el esfuerzo

- tienes razón. Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es pasada la media noche

- oh! No puede ser. Pero Harry, mira como llueve…

- si será mejor que esperemos un momento - dice tomando asiento en el suelo. Hermione se apresura asentarse a su lado. Un silencio los invade por unos minutos, solo escuchaban la lluvia caer.

- Harry…, por que estas aquí? - la curiosidad la invadía, se supone que Harry tenia una cita hoy.

- ya te lo dije, estábamos preocupados por ti, y sabes que Ron no es muy valiente para estas cosas, así que yo decidí venir.

- oh… lo siento. Supongo que arruine tus planes

- a que planes? - pregunta sorprendido

- este… bueno, no lo se, de seguro estabas haciendo algo. Digo yo… - él no tenia por que saber que Hermione había escuchado lo de su cita, por lo que prefirió mejor no decir que ella lo sabia.

- si bueno…, como sea - agrega bajando la mirada el moreno.

Silencio.

Ninguno sabia que mas decir, Hermione había estado preguntándose muchas cosas en su cabeza durante ese rato, mientras veía como Harry parecía muy interesado en la planta. La había mirado todo el tiempo desde que llego y no parecía querer soltarla. La castaña se distrae mirando un bicho que pasaba cerca de ella y cuando vuelve la mirada hacia el ojiverde se queda helada. Harry había sacado de su envoltorio a la planta. Se acerca rápida y fuertemente a el y se la quita de una forma poco amable. Con lo que no contaba era que sentiría como un olor agradable se esparcía desde sus fosas nasales hacia el interior, para después sentir como cae y ver oscuridad.

Escuchaba su nombre, persistentemente. Abre un poco lo ojos pero no divisa nada. Los vuelve a cerrar tratando de parar el mareo que sentía. Siente como unos brazos la toman y la recargan hasta dejarla sentada y vuelve a escuchar su nombre. Lentamente comienza a abrir los ojos y lo primero que ve son unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas mirarla con preocupación. Una sonrisa tonta se le dibuja.

- Hermione, te encuentras bien? - dice Harry con voz alarmante

- mejor que nunca… - responde ella con un tono suave

- lo siento mucho, yo no sabía que iba a pasar, por eso saque la planta, no pensé qu-

- shhh, no importa - susurra reincorporándose

- como que no…Hermione que sucede…- pregunta cauteloso al ver la como la chica se acercaba cada vez mas a el.

- te había dicho que tienes los ojos mas lindo que e visto? - susurra cerca de el. Le toma la mano, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Harry se tensa por la acción que acaba de hacer.

- no se… no se de que hablas Hermione - dice nervioso e intentaba retroceder cada vez que ella se acercaba mas a el.

- claro que si - insiste. Lo tumba rápidamente y se coloca encima de el - claro que lo sabes, todos lo saben.

- no… Herms…, detente, no sabes lo que haces - dice al ver como se acerca a su rostro.

- lo se, si. Lo se muy bien - termina, cerrando la distancia que los separaba. Hermione besaba a Harry tranquilamente, tomándolo por sus mejillas y acariciándolo. Espera pacientemente a que el le devolviera el beso, pero al parecer eso no iba a suceder. Se separa de él un poco y ve como los ojos sumamente abiertos de Harry la miraban con sorpresa y nerviosismo.

- Hermione, no se lo que te pasa…, si. Tiene que a ver sido esa flor - explica levantándose con cuidado para no votar a la chica - tiene que ser eso, lo vi, vi como aspirabas un polvo y luego te desmayaste - dice todo rápidamente mirando hacia todos lados menos a ella.

- no importa, no importa nada de eso - se acerca peligrosamente a él - solo quiero estar contigo.

- no! Es la planta, no sabes lo que haces

- claro que lo se maldita sea! Que acaso no sabes nada?! Quiero estar contigo, ahora y aquí. Quiero besarte y que tu me beses.

- pero… entiende, después te vas a arrepentir cuando vuelvas en si

- claro que no lo haré, o a caso no sabes que esa planta saca los deseos mas profundos de las personas?

- que… que quieres decir con eso? - dice preocupado

- que no me voy a arrepentir de a ver besado al chico de quien estoy enamorada - dice acercándose. Se abalanza rápidamente sobre él y coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Lo mira picaramente al sentir como el coloca sus manos alrededor de su cintura. - créeme Harry, no nos vamos a arrepentir - y lo besa fuertemente. Lo besa como nunca ha besado, y eso no es mucho.

Harry profundiza el beso y la arrincona el la helada pared de la cueva. Se saca los lentes rápidamente tirándolos en algún lugar. Toma el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos tratando de hacer el beso mas pasional. Siente a la chica gemir entre sus labios. Un escalofrió los envuelve a ambos. Hermione siente como Harry le muerde el labio inferior para luego dejarlos y bajar hasta su cuello, donde comienza a besar y succionar su piel.

El chico comienza a acariciar la espalda de la chica por debajo de la ropa. La toma en brazos y hace que Hermione suba sus piernas a su cintura. Avanza hasta quedar en el rincón mas oscuro donde la deposita suavemente en el piso. Le saca el abrigo sin dejar se besarla. Lleva sus manos hacia arriba hasta encontrar sus senos. Los acaricia lentamente. Se separa un momento de ella para contemplarla, ella estaba sonrojada mirándolo con una sonrisa que el le devuelve. Hermione lo toma por la nuca y le obliga a seguir besándola. Harry bajaba por su boca, hacia el mentón, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar al escote. Desabrocha rápidamente los primeros botones de la blusa de Hermione y busca sus senos. Comienza a besar su pecho, hasta detenerse en un pezón. Ninguno de los dos sabia a donde iba a llegar todo eso, lo que tenían claro es que no querían parar.

Inesperadamente Hermione detiene todo y obliga a Harry a mirarla a los ojos.

- Te quiero Harry… mucho. Quiero ser tuya esta noche - ve como Harry la queda mirando seriamente. Quería que Harry la hiciera suya, ya, ahí mismo! No importaba nada mas, lo deseaba como jamás había deseado algo o alguien. Detiene todos sus pensamientos al sentir como los labios de Harry la besaban eufóricamente. Esa seria una noche que jamás olvidarían, seria una noche en que ambos experimentarían sensaciones desconocidas hasta ese momento, seria el inicio de una nueva etapa.

Abre los ojos lentamente, y se encuentra con rocas y mas rocas. Estaba amaneciendo, pero todavía estaba algo oscuro. Se da cuanta donde esta y recuerda la noche anterior, recuerda el miedo, recuerda los ruidos, recuerda la flor…,_¡la flor! Donde esta esa flor? _Intenta calmarse, por ahí debe estar. También recuerda a Harry… el había tomado la flor…, donde estaría el? De seguro los dos se quedaron dormidos ahí esperando que pasara la lluvia. Lo comienza a buscar con la mirada, pero en esa cueva no se encontraba nadie mas que ella. Se levanta hasta quedar sentada en el piso, estaba cubierta por una capa. Mira hacia un rincón y ve su ropa ahí _¿Qué significa eso? entonces… que tengo yo puesto?! _Se mira debajo de la frazada y descubre que estaba ¡desnuda¡Completamente desnuda! Eso no podía ser, que había pasado. Se siente mareada y se tira hacia tras, tratando de recordar todo. Recuerda que Harry había sacado la flor y ella… ¡DIOS! Ella había aspirado de esa flor! No puede ser… De repente todo empezó a encajar, ella desnuda, Harry con ella, la flor de los deseos… ella había querido tener relaciones con Harry! Recordaba que lo deseaba, pero… no recordaba nada mas. Hace un ademán de levantarse pero siente como alguien se acerca. Lo ve, ve a Harry acercarse a ella lentamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Dios… esa sonrisa… Ve como se detiene ante ella y se inca hasta quedar frente a frente. No sabia como reaccionar. Harry se acerca a ella y le deposita un pequeño beso en los labios.

- buenos días linda - ella no responde. Había visto imágenes de la noche anterior que no recordaba en el momento que beso a Harry - no te preocupes, es normal que estés así.

- Harry… así como…?

- así de confundida. No te preocupes, lo vas a recordar todo, lo prometo. Es solo los efectos de la flor.

- no…yo, que paso entre nosotros?

- si quieres te lo puedo recordar ahora y aquí mismo - dice picaron

- oh Harry! No puede ser…- dice abalanzándose hacia el y agarrarlo en un fuerte abrazo.

- Hermione tranquila, ya todo va a pasar, de verdad, lo vas a recordar todo y vas a ver que no es nada malo.

- como… como lo sabes?

- lo se, lo se por que es así. Fue algo maravilloso cariño. Te podrás dar cuenta tu sola después.

- pero Harry… como estas tan seguro que voy a recordar? Lo necesito, necesito recordar todo.

- y lo harás, solo lo se si?

- tu… anoche, como me encostraste?

- fue sencillo, te encontré de inmediato

- pero tu…- coloca cara de espanto al recordar algo - tu! No puede ser Harry! Tu ayer tenias una cita con otra chica, lo se por que escuche cuando se lo dijiste a Ron en la sala común. - dice alterada

- tranquila. De verdad crees que hay otra chica en estos momentos?

- dímelo tu…., quien era ella?

- Hermione…, de verdad creer que te iba a dejar que vinieras sola al bosque? De verdad crees que te iba a exponer a todo eso sola? Que no iba a estar contigo sabiendo que estarías muy asustada y enfadada?

- quieres decir, que tu siempre estuviste conmigo? En todo momento? Pero… por que le dijiste eso a Ron entonces?

- por que realmente tenia una cita Hermione - y al ve la cara de pánico de Hermione continúa - que no te das cuenta? Eras tu, siempre eres tu

- tu cita era conmigo?

- pero claro! Primero me mato antes de dejarte sola, siempre estuve contigo, desde que saliste del castillo. Tu eras mi cita. Quería salir de mi escondite antes de que encontraras la flor… pero si lo hacia te ibas a enojar conmigo. Con lo terca que eres. - ella tira una risita

- hablando de la flor…donde esta?

- err… bueno, anoche, con todo lo que paso, creo que… bueno, esto es lo que quedo - le muestra la flor. Hermione ahoga un grito al ver como estaba. Se encontraba con el tallo todo quebrado y la flor estaba aplastada y marchitada.

- pero… no! Que voy a hacer ahora?!

- no te preocupes, déjamelo a mi, tengo la solución

- si? Donde? Donde esta? Que vas a hacer?

- calma, todo a su tiempo, pero no te preocupes, confía en mi.

- esta bien, confió en ti - dice relajándose un poco y dedicándole una sonrisa al chico,

- me encantas - dice Harry acercándose a ella - eres hermosa Hermione - y la besa, él quedando encima de ella. Se besaron por largo rato. Largo rato, en el cual Hermione comenzó a recordar todo, las caricias, los besos, los gritos y gemidos. Sus cuerpos jadeantes baja el deseo. - te amo Hermione - agrega dándole pequeños besos- mucho - y la sigue besando.

Hermione sonríe para sus adentros, Harry la amaba, deseaba estar con ella…. bendijo a la flor, bendijo su insomnio que la distrajo de clases, bendijo todo los obstáculos que permitieron que ella fuera esa noche hasta ese lugar. Mientras que Harry pensaba en algún día contarle toda la verdad, contarle como el haría lo que fuera por ella con tal de mantenerla a su lado. Quizás en algún momento de sus visas le diga como fue que planeo el que ella no pudiera dormir esa noche, como la distrajo de clases para que no pusiera atención y como encontró una manera para que estuvieran ellos dos solos y sus mas íntimos deseos salieran a flote.

Escuchaban sus nombres a lo lejos, pero ninguno de los dos hacia caso. Ellos eran felices así, y queda mucho tiempo después para otras cosas. Mientras querían seguir disfrutando de las caricias del otro, de los besos del otro, ignorando los gritos que los buscaban. Y esperaban así seguir por siempre.

------------------

- ya estoy cansado, no los vamos a encontrar

- si, yo creo que ellos solos pueden regresar Ronald

- crees que haya funcionado?

- por supuesto! O acaso ya regresaron al castillo? No pues…, tienen que estar muy bien - agrega soñadora Luna.

- si… par de tortolos… no te dijo Harry donde estarían?

- si no te lo dijo a ti, menos a mi, no creo que el haya querido que los encontráramos - responde la chica

- tienes razón, como siempre, esa es mi chica

- Ronald, me puedes decir como es que se le ocurrió todo eso a Harry?

- bueno Lunita, tu deberías saber lo que hace la cabeza y el corazón de un enamorado…

- ahh… - suspira - que envidia. Harry preparando todo eso, buscando plantas, flores, cualquier cosa con tal que todo funcione bien entre ellos, y tu no haces nada de eso Ronald!

- pero Luna… que quieres? Mi amigo es un psicópata, no lo ves! Hace planes para acorralar a una chica, no como yo que soy mas hombre y lo digo de frente

- no me vengas con eso…, sabes muy bien que yo fui la que dio el primer paso. Esta bien, eso no importa - agrega al ver que el pelirrojo iba a reclamar - como descubrió esa planta?

- por Neville, un día estaba hablando sobre ella y a Harry se le prendió la ampolleta, sabia que era vergonzoso en temas amorosos, así que esa flor lo podía hacer todo mas fácil. El resto lo sabes…, me informo de todo y tuve que ayudarlo a preparar las condiciones…

- muy lindo…, será mejor que regresemos, seguros ellos están bien

- si, vayámonos ya, tengo hambre

- ja! Que novedad…

Y así desistieron con la búsqueda de sus amigos, búsqueda, en la cual, ellos no querían ser encontrados.

**Fin**

* * *

_OOOOHHHH! Que es esto??? No lo se! Pero se me ocurrió durante las vacaciones en un momento aburrido. Bueno regrese antes de los esperado, quien dijo que en verano solo se pasa bien? Pero bueno… será._

_Me base en un capitulo de Smalville "Nicodemus" 1x15 y un día me acorde de eso, así que lo empecé escribir a mano! Después, ósea, hoy lo pase al PC. Y aquí esta!_

_Respecto a mi otra historia, "crueles intenciones" debo decir que estoy trabajando en el capitulo 6, me a costado mas de lo común, pero no creo que me demore en actualizar en mas de… 5 días? O menos…., también debo decir que voy a empezar a subir capítulos o historias mas tarde en cuanto a hora, ya que a esta hora tengo el PC completamente para mí. Por ejemplo, aquí en chile son pasadas las doce._

_Espero que esta historia les guste, y me dejen su aporte uno que yo quiero mucho. Gracias a los que han firmado en "CI" cuando actualice responderé uno por uno n.n_

_Dejen Review!! Si??_

_Con cariño, y si que los es, por que me mato los dedos para darles una historia ( nah… no es tan así xD) pero igual!_

_Me despido!_

_**Granger.kl**_


End file.
